One Shot's Page
by Thestarsareshiningagain
Summary: Have any favourite fictional couples? Maybe you fancy yourself with a fictional character? PM or review here and I'll write you a one shot! Probably don't need the T but I am being safe.
1. Chapter 1

OKAY LISTEN UP!  
>"This, my readers, is a glorious one shot page.<p>

I will take all your suggestions for yourself, and other people along with fictional characters as couples. So already known couples, or I'll put you or your friend with someone. For instance, I might pair myself with the young James Bond.  
>ahem.<br>don't tell anyone.  
>I won't say your real name if you don't want me to, but I will need a character and personality profile. PM me you or your chosen characters personality and physical features, and who you want me to pair them with. Give me a books series, if I don't know it then I'm afraid I can't do anything about that. I might try to read it for fictional couples, give me the books series and both of the characters full names. Maybe even their couple name if you know it. I will post a new chapter on this page, with your account name, suggestion and the one shot. If you want, you can give a storyline, but as it is a one shot, I'll make those up. Don't be put off by the Harry potterpercy jackson. They are probably the most famous book series I know. But I will accept a lot more different book series.

So PM or review, and have fun reading other people's suggestions!  
>I am going to do some fictional couples anyway, just to get the ball rolling.<br>Thank you for reading~  
>Cat :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**So already we have a taker!**

**Pan'sBabyGirl aka Noor and**

**Leo Valdez from Heroes of Olympus aka Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

* * *

><p><em>Noor's Pov.<em>

_I sat so close to him._

_So close it hurt._

_Ever since he had come to camp I had had a secret crush on him. Unfortunately - yeah you guessed it._

_It was a secret._

_I helped out in the forge, like I did everyday, just to be near him. How I wanted to run my hands through his messy curls, gaze deep into his eyes and have him pick me up and run with me through the woods. But no, because obviously he didn't like me back. I'm not an aphrodite. _

_I'm African American, with black skin, black hair and hazel eyes. My dad, very surprisingly, since he faded a couple years ago, was Pan. Oh yeah, snicker snicker. As if I could ever get a relationship with me being nature and him being fire._

_We had just taken a break and were sitting on a bench next to each other, swigging water._

_He lent back against the wall and sighed._

_"Sometimes it's so hard seeing everyone else with their girlfriends," he said._

_Oh no. There is no way we are talking about this._

_"Running around, having fun..."_

_I swallowed and said,_

_"I thought you did run around and have fun,"_

_"Not the kind of fun I'm talking about."_

_"Uh huh. Right."_

_He bit his teeth. I was the only person who knew how sad he could actually be. Everyone else saw him as just the joker mechanic. Not me._

_He could always be his serious self with me._

_"I just...There's someone I like, here at camp, but...I have no idea how to tell her..."_

_My heart sank. He liked someone. My face must have fallen, because he piped up again._

_"What's up Frowny?"_

_Leo's Pov_

_She was just sitting there next to me._

_When we first came to camp, she had been really nice and kind, not fawning over me (I wish) or ignoring me or just looking at me like the piece of dirt that joker mechanics are normally viewed as these days._

_No, noor just helped me, and was nice, and we became friends._

_And, yeah, I had a crush on her._

_With her jeans and her checkered cowboy shirt, paired with sneakers and a tad of makeup, she was perfect. Perfect the Valdez way._

_Just the way her liked it._

_And now he was technically declaring his feelings for her. But her face fell when he mentioned he liked someone. He frowned, then smiled._

_"What's up Frowny?"_

_"Well, it's just that... I like someone too..."_

_oh._

_"And I see him every day, but I never... theres no way he knows, and I never have the courage to say it."_

_"neither do I" he whispered._

_"Well," she swallowed,_

_"I think you should just man up Valdez, and do it."_

_"now?" I asked, surprised._

_"Yeah."_

_My heart was beating in my chest. She looked so sad, but I was so hopeful because of it. But I decided to do it with style, because that is how the Valdez family does it._

* * *

><p><em>Noor's Pov.<em>

_He swallowed, but looked so hopeful._

_I couldnt help but cast my eyes down, waiting for him to leave. I didn't know why I said that. I guess it's because even if it means that I have to be sad, seeing him happy everyday would be worth it._

_Surprising me, he grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door._

_Out in the sunlight, he led me to the lake, and guided me hands over his shoulders. I was so surprised, but now my heart was leaping in my chest._

_Was it me?_

_I now had my hands over his shoulders, and he had his hands on my waist. Our foreheads touched, and I could feel his breath on my lips. We were so close._

_And ever so slowly, we inched forward, until our lips touched, and we melted into each other, connected through body and heart._

_The sun was shining on us, kissing in front of the lake, a beautiful view in the morning. But I didn't care, because I was kissing Leo Valdez._

_Finally we pulled away._

_I looked into his eyes, brown and bands of flame colours running through them._

_He started to speak, but I put a hand in his lips and then leaned in for another kiss. And that's how we stayed._

* * *

><p><strong><em>The song for this One shot is-<em>**

**_Stay_**

**_by Taylor Swift._**


	3. Chapter 3

OliviaNeith aka Olivia  
>With Draco Malfoy from Harry Potter<p>

Year of The Goblet of Fire

* * *

><p><em>I sat down in the library. Thinking. About Draco.<br>To be honest, I couldn't really stop.  
>He had white-blond hair, a bit like mine actually, and green eyes and creamy skin and a angular face and he just looked amazing.<em>

_I, have platinum blonde hair, with black and gold highlights running through. I have stormy grey eyes and I, too am in Slytherin. Actually, I am a daughter of Athena, but only Draco knows that. I am also (very proudly) the legacy of apollo, Hermes, Hecate and hades. A lot of gods I know._

_To be honest, I kind of prefer it here at Hogwarts. I don't really know why. Maybe it really is Draco.  
>Last year, I discovered that he liked me, to my utter joy, and we started dating. But then he broke my heart.<br>I don't know if he meant it, but he certainly succeeded. I never really look at anyone else much, but the thing is I can't look at him any more, after he snogged Pansy Parkinson.  
>But I'm still here, almost a year later, not old enough to enter the triwizard tournament, facing the Yule ball, knowing that I'll be alone, and he'll be with her.<br>I just read a lot now._

* * *

><p><em>I decided that just because he broke my heart, doesn't mean that I can't enjoy myself. So I put on my silver dress, elegant, and with patterns of gold and black on it, swirly down the side. I also curled my hair until it was slightly wavy, and put some makeup on. Subtle, but elegant like the dress.<em>

_I have decided, that, finally, I'm going to get over him. Even with his amazing face, and his lips, so soft when I kissed him..._

_Thing is, I am, due to apollo, a great singer. So the school get me to sing at events like this. So I am going to sing 'Holy Ground' for my song. Let's hope it works._

__  
>I'm walking down the steps to the main hall. A lot of people are hanging round here, but there are bound to be way more inside.<br>People watch as I approach, staring wide eyed. Do I look that... What?  
>But I smile a little and carry on. I have a song to perform.<em>

_The hall looks amazing. Lit beautifully with some Christmas trees in the corners and elegant decorations dotted around, ice sculptures and round tables with crisp white tablecloths on them and bowls of fruit punch._

_I make my way to the band, and they smile and say hi.  
>I like them all, they're nice and kind. But not one of them is Draco.<em>

_One of them signals to me that I have to perform in a minute and asks if I have my song. I say yes, and gives her the accompaniment. She nods and prepares the music._

_Dumbledore announces me singing, and people make way to the edge of the room, leaving the dance floor in the middle, and a gap where the champions will parade through. Everyone looks at me expectantly. I'm used to it._

_I nod to Marie, who starts the music.  
>I take a deep breath but-<br>He's there, right there, at the front, watching me, pansy on his arm.  
>Well then, time to start.<em>

_**"I was reminiscing just the other day..."**  
>He looked shocked as I carried in singing.<em>

**_"While having coffee all alone and Lord, it took me away,  
>Back to a first glance feeling on New York time,<br>Back when you fit my poems like a perfect rhyme...  
>Took off faster than a green light, go<br>Yeah you skip the conversation when you already know,  
>I left a note on your door with a joke we'd made,<br>And that was the first day..._**

**_And darling, it was good, never looking down,  
>And right there were we stood, was holy ground<em>**

**_Spinning like a girl in a brand new dress  
>We had this big wide city all to ourselves<br>We blocked the noise with the sound of I need you  
>And for the first time I had something to lose...<br>And I guess we fell apart in the usual way  
>And the stories got dust on every page<br>But sometimes I wonder how you think about it now  
>And I see your face in every crowd.<em>**

**_And darling it was good, never looking down  
>And right there were we stood, was holy ground<em>**

**_Tonight I'm gonna dance, for all that we've been through,  
>But I don't wanna dance, if I'm not dancing with you<br>Tonight I'm gonna dance, as if you're in the room,  
>But I don't wanna dance, if I'm not dancing with you.<em>**

**_It was good, never looking down  
>And right there were we stood, was holy ground<em>**

**_Tonight I'm gonna dance, for all that we've been through,  
>But I don't wanna dance, if I'm not dancing with you,<br>Tonight I'm gonna dance, as if you're in the room,  
>But I don't wanna dance, if I'm not dancing with you..."<em>**

_I finished and the crowd cheered and clapped appreciatively. I saw Malfoy glance at pansy on his arm, who was looking a bit disgusted, but having to clap lightly out of politeness. She was in a hot pink dress, styled with zigzags.  
>When I sang, my eyes roamed around the crowds, but I couldn't help it and just looked at him as much as I could.<em>

_I decided that I couldn't take it anymore. I walked outside, skirting the edges of the hall. I walked under the doors and my eyes widened in surprise.  
>There was a rose garden and fountain, courtyards with trees dotted about the place. Lit up with real fairies. Wow.<br>I walked amongst them and their beauty, sparkling light and delicate wings, forgetting him for a moment. I reached a maze, taller than me, and a dark luscious green. No fairies were in there, no light but the light of the stars.  
>I decided to go in, so I walked forward and turned to my right, deeper and deeper into the maze.<br>_

_"Pansy,"  
>"Yeah, hon"<br>"Look, I'm sorry Pansy, but I can't do this anymore."  
>"But Draco-"<br>"Seriously Pansy, I mean it. I'm sorry, but I mean it."  
>I turned on my heel and strode through the crowds. Thinking.<br>Why the hell did I do it?  
>Why did I leave her?<br>And why do I want her back now?_

_I left the hall, and went outside, through the rose bushes and fairy lights. I saw a swish of a silver dress. Was that her? I followed them and saw her platinum blonde hair with black and gold in it. It was her.  
>She ended up at a maze. It was quite tall, and a dark colour, with thick bushes.<br>She went in, just as I was about to call her. I bit back a curse.  
>I went in to follow her, the song echoing in my head. So she still liked me. Thank god. Thank the wizards. Thank everyone.<em>

_Because however I acted, I still loved her too._

_I ran though the maze, occasionally bumping into a dead end and getting starched, thoughts whirling about in my head. Did I love Draco?  
>Of course.<br>Properly love him?  
>Obviously.<br>Then how could you ever leave him?  
>I thought about how I was trying to get over him, how I had sung that song, wishing he would understand.<br>Wishing he would understand that I love him, and that I could never leave him.  
>Ever.<em>

_I sped round a corner and gasped.  
>I had found the centre of the maze.<br>It was lit with glowing lanterns, and had a central oak tree with knobbliest and little holes and a hollow trunk in it. There was a pool filled with crystal water, and on the rocky area by the pool, silvery words were polished into the rock, lit up by the light of the moon.  
>I just wish Draco was here to see this.<br>I moved over to the oak and began to climb up the trunk, using branches and the grooves fit into the tree.  
>I reached the hollow, quite high up, and sat down with my legs dangling down. From here, I could see the entire of the grounds. The lake, the rose garden, Hogwarts and the maze. It was beautiful lit up with fairies and with people walking round in elegant dresses. With partners. I sighed.<br>Then something in the mood of the place clicked, and the air started to hum slightly, as if comforting me, and then, miraculously, I heard the opening bars to my song begin, as if the tree and the maze itself wanted me to sing._

_So I decided to oblige...  
>As I sang, memories flooded back to me.<em>

_Laughing with Draco, looking deep into his eyes, leaning forward and resting my hand on his heart, just to hear it beating quicker and quicker. I grinned at him, and then he put his hand on my heart, to find it beating just as quickly.  
>We looked at each other, looked at each other's lips.<br>We slowly, slowly leaned in.  
>Until our lips touched, and we kissed.<br>Feeling his lips on mine, soft and amazing. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he put his around my waist.  
>And we stayed like that, smiling into the kiss, seeing each other right through into our souls. Seeing the love we had for each other.<em>

_I was running through the maze, thinking about how much I needed to get to her. I stopped in my tracks when I heard her singing. The song that I had heard before. The song that told me I still had a chance.  
>I needed her to let me come back.<br>I couldn't take it if she didn't.  
>I rounded a corner and saw a magical scene.<br>A beautiful clearing lay before me, a giant oak tree in the centre, hollow. Before it lay a crystal clear pool, and sitting in the oak tree was Olivia, just finishing the song.  
>"But I don't wanna dance, if I'm not dancing with you..."<em>

_"Do you mean it? Do you really, really mean it?"  
>I looked round and saw Draco standing there, his hair slightly messy, his shirt slightly unbuttoned, his emerald green eyes as deep as the ocean, filled with a thousand things. He looked so handsome, I just couldn't stop looking at him, thinking about our last kiss, how I could rely on him with anything, how we spent time together in the library, drinking secret hot chocolate and talking, then kissing him between the bookshelves and feeling like the safest place in the world, tasting hot chocolate and smiling into the kiss.<em>

_He looked at me, and I swung down the tree, landing in front of him, and looking straight at his eyes.  
>He slowly placed his hand on my heart, just as he did before. I sighed into his touch. How I had dreamt every day about this, how I could never stop thinking about him.<br>I placed my hand in his heart. It was beating so fast against my hand. He looked so scared that I was going to pull away.  
>How could I ever pull away?<br>I put my right hand around his neck and leaned into him, our foreheads touching. In his eyes I could see he was shocked, and surprised, but I could see he was so, so glad. He finally looked peaceful, unlike I had seen him before.  
>We leaned in, ever so slowly, just as we had done before, staring deep, deep into each other's eyes before shutting them, and letting the kiss take over.<br>His lips were just as I remembered them, soft, and the feeling of his hands on my heart and waist made me never want to leave them, ever.  
>I knew that I would never, ever leave him again.<em>

_My heart was filled with an ecstatic feeling. She had her hand on my heart, and mine on hers, and the other one slung over my neck. I held her by the waist. And we fit perfectly into each other.  
>I remembered kissing her before, how much I missed it, how much I missed her. It was amazing, I felt so safe, so secure, so in love, and I knew<br>that I would never, ever leave her again._

* * *

><p>The Song for this story is<p>

(obviously)

Holy Ground

by Taylor Swift


	4. Chapter 4

p style="text-align: center;"emstrong/strongHarry Potter/Ginny Weasley Fan-fiction/em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emYear 1em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"em em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"em_em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"em em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emI looked at him wide-eyed. He didn't seem to notice. I was looking at the Harry potter, the boy who lived. I was entranced, I think. He had raven dark hair that was messy, emerald green eyes, and under the locks of black, you could just see the hint of the scar.em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"em em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emI didn't know what to think. He was actually quite thin, but he didn't look like you could comment on it. em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"em em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emI liked him.em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"em em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"em_em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"em em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"em"Harry! Harry! Harry!"em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emI screamed, cheering him on. He was flying above the hoops, so fast, all you could see was a blur. He was chasing the golden snitch, racing against that Slytherin Terry or something. em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emI could see the Slytherin seeker bump into Harry, and watch him swerve out the way, dipping down and plunging vertically to follow the snitch. So did the other seeker.em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"em em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emWe could see the snitch carry on its down ward plunge, both seekers following it. It didn't look like it was about to stop. From all the way over here I could see the look of terror on the slytherin's face, but Harry was calm and focused. I smiled at his bravery. A couple of metres from the ground, the Slytherin seeker pulled away, his face twisted by his terror, out of control and swerving through the air.em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"em em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emHarry pulled up neatly at just the right time, following the snitch, dipping and pulling up. Finally, he did a neat little swerve ahead, the snitch flying straight into his outstretched arm, just as the Slytherin seeker careered straight into Harry.em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"em em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emI snorted. But when I saw Harry's face again. Full of ecstasy, I had the strange feeling that I wanted to make him smile like that again.em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"em em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"em_em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"em em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emI woke up, freezing and cold, lying on a damp floor. I sat up immediately and saw Harry. I had a sudden realisation of everything and my head swam. He looked exhausted and was covered in slime and blood, and he was quite pale, but I still couldn't help but see how nice he looked anyway.em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"em em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emI sobbed, remembering riddle and coming down here and then just blackness.em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"em"I didn't mean to, Riddle made me, oh Harry, I'm going to be expelled, and what're mum and dad going to say!"em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"em"Hey it's alright ginny, were going up, it's all going to be fine."em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"em em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"em_em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"em em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emI always glanced at him when he wasn't looking after that. I knew I had fallen, and I didn't care. Whenever I could I saw him, even when I closed my eyes. It was now the year of the triwizard tournament, and Harry's name had been called.em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emHarry had faced months of interviews and Ron being an idiot, and Hermione in despair, and now he was in front if my eyes right now, facing the big bully of dragons everywhere, when he was under age.em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"em"Harry!" em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"em"Harry!"em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"em"Harry!"em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emHe swerved for the egg, and the dragon snapped and breathed fire, Harry just dodging out the way, Harry tauntingly flew above the stands and the dragon finally reared up and followed. They flew, crashing into the stand, away to Hogwarts, the dragon flashing his claws and breathing fire menacingly.em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emThey didn't re appear.em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emFor a few heart-clenching minutes, nothing happened apart from the distant roaring.em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emThen we saw him swoop in above out heads, grab the golden egg and swerve to avoid the dragon's attack. Everyone but the slytherins and the drums trang students cheered and clapped. I rushed off to the victors tent but I couldn't get in. em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emDeciding that I would catch him later, seeing that he would be fine, even though the gryffindor dragon in my heart was begging me to find him now, I headed off too the gryffindor tower.em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emI wish he could see how I feel about him.em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"em em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"em_em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"em em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"em"Gryffindor! Gryffindor! Gryffindor! Gryffindor!"em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emThe crowd erupted into screams as my hand grasped around the tiny golden snitch, fluttering weakly in my hand. My heart was ecstatic. em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emWe had won!em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emI hurried with the rest of the team to the common room, once we had changed. Courtesy to my brothers, we had a full fledged party going, butterbeer and various other sweets and foods.em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emHarry! My heart screamed. Harry!em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emI came from behind a table just as he walked in, rubbing his eyes from tiredness.em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"em"WE WON!" Everyone screamed.em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emHis eyes burst with excitement, and a grin was instantly etched on his face.em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emI ran at him, the joy of winning the match making me bolder. My heart wanted him, and I wasn't going to say no.em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emHe looked shocked as I threw myself into his arms and we kissed full on the mouth, me flinging my arms around his neck. My eyes felt like they were blazing.em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emAnd too my utter ecstasy, more than any Quidditch cup could ever give me, he kissed me back, just as fiercely as I had him. em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emAfter what seemed like aeons, we pulled apart and stared at each other. We grinned at each other, and I realised that the room had gone silent.em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emThen it burst into cheers again, and Harry pulled me away to be alone.em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emI kissed him, finally.em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emHow much I want to do it again. em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"em em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"em_em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"em em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emA crowd was gathering, beneath the astronomy tower. Teachers and students all together.em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emI walked through it, dreading the worst.em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emDumbledore lay there, peaceful, and Harry was crouched next to him, fighting back hagrid, tears streaming down his face.em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emI knelt next to him and took his hand, supporting him. He sobbed into my shoulder.em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emBehind me, the teachers slowly raised their wands, lighting them.em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emSlowly the students followed their lead, and the castle was lit up with the glow of hundreds of wands, all mourning the death of by far, the greatest wizard ever.em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"em em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"em_em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"em em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emWe were in a group by the lake. It was summer but a cool breeze blew through the grounds. Harry leaned towards me and kissed me. I will never take one kiss of his for granted. He was still sad about Dumbledore. I don't think he's completely got over it. He looked over at me, and I saw something unspoken in his eyes. Something I wished I never had had to see. Something I knew was coming.em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"em"It's alright. I know you're going to go."em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"em"I'm sorry ginny. We could've had ages, years and years together, but I was blind and didn't see what was in front of me."em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"em"I guess that's what I really like about you. That you'd never stop fighting him. Voldemort."em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emI smiled at him, that sad smile when you know nothing else can be done. I then pecked his cheek and got up and walked to the library.em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emI tried to lose myself in the pages.em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"em em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"em_em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"em em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"em"Harry!"em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emI screamed as I tried to run forward, tried to reach his limp body, tiny in Hagrid's arms, tried to kiss him alive, make him wake up. Make him come back.em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emI started crying, and screaming as my dad held me back.em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emEveryone else was silent until I stopped my outburst.em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emVoldemort carried on with his twisted speech. And Draco joined over, only to be walked away by his parents.em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emAll this time I was numbed with shock.em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emHarry was dead.em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emAfter I had silently cried, I remembered him telling me to be strong. He may be dead, but he lives with all of us.em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emNeville seemed to be thinking the same as me.em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"em em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"em"It doesn't matter that Harry's gone. People die everyday! Friends, family. Yeah, we lost Harry tonight. He's still with us, in here. So's Fred… Remus, Tonks, all of them. They didn't die in vain. But you will! Because you're wrong! Harry's heart did beat for us, for all of us. It's not over!" em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"em em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emAt these words, even voldemort seemed taken aback at Neville's obvious love for the dead we care about.em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"em em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emBut then, miracle of miracles, Harry, just as if he had been lying asleep and had woken from a great shock, dropped from Hagrid's arms and sent a flame at voldemort's snake. em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"em"Harry!"em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emShouts echoed about in shock.em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emAll of a sudden, my heart leapt and started beating again. To see the look of determination in his eyes, to see him immediately leap into action set me going again.em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emVoldemort's started sending spells at Harry, and the death eaters collided with Hogwarts and it's protectors.em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emAnd the battle resumed.em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"em em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"em_em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"em em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"em"How are you harry? I mean really, not pretending you're fine and great and ready to start again."em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emHe looked at me and took my hand.em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emI studied his face.em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emFinally he sighed and saidem/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"em"You're right. I'm not fine, and I don't feel like I'm ever going to be. But all the people who care about me, and who I care about," his eyes seemed to get brighter, "make it worth trying to soldier every day without the other people who died trying to let the rest of us live."em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"em"But this isn't how they wanted us to live, is it?"em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emI looked with concern at him, right at his eyes. I then put my hands around his neck, and guided his over my waist. We rested our foreheads against each other's.em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emFor once, without doubt, without worry or fear that this kiss may be our last, without someone's opinion or influence, no they just kissed, simple and pure and full of love.em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"em em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emShe wanted to stay forever in his arms, forever feel his lips on hers, feel his breath on her face and stare into those amazing green eyes.em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"em em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emAnd for the first time, she felt like she could.em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"em em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emBecause she loved him, and no one was here to prevent that love now. And she would not let anyone take it away.em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"em em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"em em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emThe song for this fan-fiction isem/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emTreacherousem/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emBy Taylor swift (again)em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p 


End file.
